1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a personal massage device. More particularly, it pertains to a hand-held device that allows the operator to apply a vibrating massage to his or her own back.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Most modern personal massage devices are small, approximately a foot or less in length, with a vibrating device at one end, and with most of the remainder of the device designed as a handle for gripping with a single hand. Due to their short length, the operator cannot easily reach his or her own back with such a device, at least not without strained and awkward arm movements, and a second person is required if a back massage is to be administered. Unfortunately, many times a person desires a back massage when a second person is either unavailable or unwilling to help.
Various long-handled devices have been proposed which allow a person to apply pressure to his or her own back, and some have used wheeled or roller-type devices at the end to simulate a massaging action. But these have generally been purely mechanical devices with no automated massaging action, powered only by the operator's own muscles. Cesares (U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,536) suggests putting a vibrator at the end of one version of these mechanical devices, but gives no information as to the factors that would make such a combination optimal or even workable.
What is needed is a personal massage device that allows an individual to apply an automated vibrating massage to their own back without undue strain or awkwardness of arm placement, with design features to take advantage of the unique characteristics of vibrating back massage.